Lo que en verdad son
by NightWanderess
Summary: El trío de Slytherin es exactamente como todos los hemos visto, ¿verdad? A lo mejor no.


Definitivamente, ellos no eran el trío dorado. No eran leones. No eran un salvador del mundo mágico, ni una chica brillante, ni un mejor amigo. Ellos eran diferentes a todo esto, y quizá por eso tan interesantes.

El primero, el que la gente veía como líder, y no sólo de su extraño grupo, sino de la casa entera de las serpientes, era un completo idiota. Al menos a los ojos de todos en Hogwarts. Caminaba como si llevara algún palo metido en un lugar que es mejor no citar. Miraba a todos como si no oliesen lo suficientemente bien. Sus rasgos eran bastante refinados pero afilados, dándole un aspecto de maldad. Su pelo era rubio platino y sus ojos del color de un huracán.

La chica del grupo era considerada la bruja más endemoniadamente vil de todo el colegio. Durante algunos años había sido la princesa de su casa, y muchos creían que también la del cabecilla del grupo, por sus modales refinados. Cada palabra que soltaba destilaba veneno y vaya si sabía usarlo. Tenía unos colmillos algo prominentes, que la hacían ver como si fuera a clavártelos en la yugular de un momento a otro. Su pelo antes corto ahora era largo de un suave color almendra y sus ojos de un vivaz azul que tendía a ser verde.

El otro joven era visto como raro y callado, pero cuando hablaba era para crucificar a alguien. Su mirada era de completa apatía por todo y todos, o eso se murmuraba en los pasillos. Era increíblemente bueno para la magia y para los estudios, aunque no se notara. Su piel morena destacaba entre el resto de estudiantes. Llevaba el pelo rapado y sus ojos eran oscuros como ónices.

Las descripciones físicas puede que hayan sido correctas pero las de personalidad son simples rumores. Habría que detenerse un segundo a ver la escena que estaban montando para darse cuenta de que todo no es como lo pintan las malas lenguas.

En el salón de la mansión Malfoy estaban los tres jóvenes descritos.

_ ¡No me jodas, Dray!

Pansy Parkinson bufó el humo que había contenido de su cigarrillo. Con exasperación se llevó una mano para cubrirse los ojos mientras cruzabas sus tobillos sobre la elegante mesa de té.

_ ¡Blaise, dile algo!

_ Algo.

Blaise Zabini interceptó con maestría de años el cojín que su mejor amiga le había tirado a la cara.

_ Joder, que es en serio. Soy jodidamente joven para ser tía.

_ ¿Quieres dejar de decir palabrotas, Pans? Astoria está por casa y te puede oír el bebé.

_ Draco, estás jodidamente paranoico.

Ahora fue Pansy quien tuvo que esquivar el cojín que Blaise le tiraba de vuelta.

_ Estás montando un drama innecesario, Pans.

_ Innecesario mis ovarios. ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? Éramos jóvenes. Vale, tú te has casado, Dray, pero al menos te teníamos los fines de semana. Seguíamos causando estragos. ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

La morena había empezado con un falso lloriqueo. Sus acompañantes pusieron los ojos en blanco y como ya sabían de toda una vida, lo mejor era ignorarla.

_ ¿Cuánto falta para que tengamos al heredero por aquí, Draco?

_ Pues cinco meses.

_ ¡¿Cómo que cinco meses?! ¡A buenas horas nos lo vienes a decir! ¡Todavía no ha nacido y ya nos está separando!

Después de tan brillante intervención, Pansy volvió a lloriquear y por supuesto, volvió a ser ignorada por Blaise y Draco. El de tez morena se acercó a su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro, para luego darle un abrazo que hizo crujir los huesos del rubio.

_ Blaise… M-Me ahogo…

_ ¡Ya era hora de que la metieras y acertaras!

El italiano se rio de su propio chiste, pero no durante mucho tiempo ya que la joven le tiró de la oreja y le alejó de Draco.

_ Joder… Esto es… Joder, en el fondo estoy orgullosa.

Pansy saltó a los brazos de Draco sin importarle que se viera su ropa interior. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y abrazó fuertemente a la chica.

Como si de un código secreto se tratase en cuanto Blaise se sentó a observar cómo Draco caminaba con Pansy subida a él para sentarse hasta que se le pasara el ataque de mimos, aparecieron por el salón lo que ellos llamaban "los elementos en discordia".

Por la puerta del salón que daba al pasillo de la cocina entró Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. Apenas se la veía abultada con su vestido de pequeñas florecitas que tintineaban. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con cervezas de mantequilla y pastas. La esposa de Draco no pudo hacer más que aguantar la risa al ver la cara de hastío de su marido que aguantaba su cabeza en una mano soplándose el flequillo mientras Pansy aún seguía sobre él.

Por la puerta que daba a la entrada de la casa, seguido por un elfo doméstico, acababa de llegar Theodore Nott. Bueno, o la inteligente conquista más longeva de Blaise Zabini. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Astoria mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la frente al moreno.

Oh, el espectáculo no era sólo Pansy en modo "no me sueltes, querido", sino la cara de frustración de su prometido cuando llegó por la red flu.

_ ¡McLaggen, quítame esto de encima!

Draco vio los cielos abiertos cuando vio al otro rubio. El joven corpulento metió la mano entre ambos y cogió a la chica por la cintura, cargándola en su hombro.

_ ¡Cormac! ¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso!

_ Mi flor, ya lo hemos hablado. El padrino de tu boda no es un peluche, o una almohada, o un cojín, o un…

La enumeración acabó cuando la chica le tiró de los calzoncillos hacia arriba fuertemente y él lanzó un alarido que desembocó en una montaña de risas, incluso del pequeño que aún no había nacido.

Definitivamente, ellos no eran el trío dorado. No eran leones. No eran un salvador del mundo mágico, ni una chica brillante, ni un mejor amigo. Ellos eran diferentes a todo esto, y quizá por eso tan interesantes.

Draco Malfoy era un esposo devoto. Adoraba a Astoria con todo su corazón y siempre había pensado que el destino era maravilloso porque a pesar de su pasado la encontró. El pequeño, cuyo nombre aún estaba en discusión porque a su mujer le dolía que insinuara que era un escorpión, era su mayor bendición y sólo quería cuidarle como no hicieron con él. Pansy era su mejor amiga y su primer amor y Blaise era el desastre de mejor amigo: su familia no sanguínea.

Pansy Parkinson tenía una manía por la palabra "joder" y sus derivados. También le gustaba el tabaco, demasiado quizá. Pero dejaría ambos vicios por el ególatra de Cormac. Claro, ególatra porque le encantaba verle arrugar la nariz cuando le llamaba así. Aunque la cara que más atesoraría fue la que puso cuando ella le pidió que se casaran. Draco era el niño de sus ojos y Blaise su mayor apoyo: los mayores sustentadores de sus caprichos.

Blaise Zabini era un soso, pero tenía su puntito. O eso era lo que decía Theodore. Para el moreno, él era lo que había hecho que descubriera quién era y que todo lo que quería llegar a ser era ser suficiente para él. Sus formas de payaso se aplacaban con la calma que irradiaba su otra serpiente, por la que había renunciado a todos sus privilegios de sangre pura. Pansy era su reflejo, pero en una versión inestable y caprichosa; y Draco era su hermano, el primer chico al que le dio igual juntarse con él desterrando los prejuicios hacia su sexualidad: las pequeñas víboras de papá Zabini.


End file.
